Confidence
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ Il n'est pas toujours facile de se confier à son frère...


**.:: CONFIDENCE ::**

 **.**

 _Bonjour..._

 _Me revoilà ! Enfin, de façon aléatoire, comme d'habitude, mais me revoilà... L'écriture me manquait vraiment trop.  
Je relance avec un petit OS, histoire de me remettre dans le bain, mais j'écris également la suite de ma fic de la St-Valentin "Séparation", donc vous aurez la suite prochainement !_

 _Pourquoi avoir tant traîné ? Et bien... Beaucoup de choses..._  
 _Un diagnostic troublant de mon côté... Rien de grave, juste troublant. Trois membres de ma famille ont également eu de graves soucis de santé...  
Bref, quand la famille s'écroule, ce n'est pas évident._

 _Et puis une fatigue inimaginable qui se cumule de jour en jour, je me suis retrouvée dans l'impossibilité d'écrire pendant tellement de temps, que j'en avais perdu jusqu'à l'envie, sachant que je n'aurais jamais le temps de vraiment m'y replonger. Quand j'essayais, je ne trouvais plus mes mots, pire que la page blanche, l'idée est là, mais impossible de lui donner des mots, elle reste définitivement en images dans la tête._

 _Donc bon, je me doute que niveau écriture, ce ne sera pas fameux, mais je me suis réveillée hier avec une envie, un besoin absolu de me remettre à écrire, alors **qu'importe le résultat, il fallait que j'écrive**.  
_

 **.**

 ** _Pairing :_** _Destiel_  
 ** _Type :_** _OS (ou pas... On verra)  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _T_  
 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après...  
_ _ **Note :**_ _Juste un petit dialogue entre frères..._

 **.**

* * *

 ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** ** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~-********  
 **::** ** **Confidence** ::  
** ** **OS - Chapitre unique _(ou pas)_  
**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** ** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~-********

 **.**

\- T'es vraiment obligé de regarder ça ici ? demanda Sam à son frère en train de lire un _Busty Asian Beauties_ installé sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Dean mit une seconde à assimiler la question et répondit sans quitter des yeux son magazine :  
\- Il faut bien que je me rassure...

Sam tiqua en entendant les propos tenus par son aîné.

\- Que tu te rassures ?

Dean sortit brusquement de sa rêverie, hagard, visiblement surpris par ses mots.

\- Me réconforte ! s'empressa-t-il de corriger. Que je me réconforte, après tout, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas... tu vois... ? finit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- C'est sûr, ça doit au moins faire deux semaines... lâcha Sam les lèvres pincées, oubliant rapidement le lapsus de Dean.

Dean ne put retenir une petite grimace, soulagé que Sam passe à autre chose.

\- Deux semaines ? Déjà ? dit-il d'un air faussement outré.

Sam roula des yeux avant de se replonger dans son ordinateur, dépité. Dean lui lança un coup d'œil discret, cachant apparemment une hésitation. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sans plus porter d'attention aux photos sexy qu'il tenait devant lui, indécis.  
Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Sam...

\- Mh ? souffla le plus jeune sans quitter son écran des yeux.

\- Est-ce que... ?

Dean marqua une pause qui eut pour effet de faire tourner la tête à Sam qui semblait enfin intéressé par ce que son frère essayait de lui dire.  
Dean se redressa dans le canapé tout en se raclant la gorge et reprit :  
\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu ? Est-ce...

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Dean ? s'impatienta soudainement Sam. Est-ce que je quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, bougonna Dean, visiblement vexé d'avoir été interrompu dans sa tentative, avant de se vautrer à nouveau sur le canapé.

Sam soupira puis reprit plus calmement :  
\- Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu souhaitais me demander, je ne voulais pas te couper.

\- Laisse tomber je t'ai dit.

\- Dean...

Celui-ci souffla lourdement. Il essayait apparemment de retrouver le courage qu'il avait relativement eu quelques secondes plus tôt. Il reprit une inspiration et s'assit une nouvelle fois face à Sam.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de... douter...

\- De douter ? Très souvent... Mais de quoi parles-tu en particulier ?

Dean semblait chercher ses mots, se tortillant les lèvres, les yeux fixés au sol.

\- Dean est-ce que tout va bien ? De quoi est-ce que tu doutes ?

\- De moi... finit-il par annoncer.

\- De toi ? C'est à dire ? Tu as peur de sombrer, comme quand tu avais la marque de Caïn ?

Dean se mit à rire, un rire jaune.

\- Non, pas comme ça...

\- Je ne comprends pas Dean, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

Sam avait à présent toute son attention portée sur son frère. Ce dernier avait déposé son magazine à côté de lui, les coudes en appuis sur ses genoux, les mains jointes, tout en gardant le regard détourné de son cadet.

\- Je... J'en sais rien, je ne sais pas ce que j'essaie de te dire, je...

Dean posa ses mains contre son front, les yeux fermés.  
Sam réalisa que Dean tremblait légèrement, il semblait très mal à l'aise, troublé. Et Sam ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Mais il était incapable de forcer Dean à parler si celui-ci se sentait trop perturbé par ce qui le tourmentait.  
Malgré tout, depuis le temps, Sam avait trouvé une méthode qui faisait parfois ses preuves : parler à la place de son frère, lui permettant de ne pas avoir à répondre, ou juste d'un vague signe de tête.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu n'oses pas me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ? Je me trompe... ?

Dean retira ses mains de son visage.  
Premier indice d'ouverture de Dean. Mais il ne répondit pas. Cependant, Sam avait compris qu'il confirmait.  
Et ce qu'il avait à dire était du lourd...

\- Tu as recommencé à faire des cauchemars ?

Dean détourna les yeux.  
Sam ne sut pas vraiment si cela voulait dire que c'était le cas ou si c'était pire que ça. Mais il put rapidement constater que de la honte marquait le visage de Dean.  
C'était donc pire que ça.

\- Sam, coupa alors le plus âgé. Je... Ça n'a rien à voir avec les chasses et tout le reste. C'est moi, juste moi...

Sam dégluti tout en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.  
Son grand frère avait un problème privé ?  
Peut-être même intime ?  
Non, impossible... !  
Mais Sam tenta.

\- C'est en rapport avec ton magazine ?

La mâchoire de Dean se crispa légèrement et, avant même qu'il n'eut a répondre, Sam sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose, se rappelant soudainement le lapsus de son frère, quelques minutes plus tôt. Et il demanda :  
\- Est-ce que ça concerne ton besoin de... _te rassurer_ ?

Et là, Sam remarqua quelque chose qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu un jour dans sa vie : son frère piqua un fard.  
Pas la petite rougeur discrète sur le sommet des pommettes, non, le cramoisi du menton à la racine des cheveux.  
Sam serra les lèvres pour ne pas rire, devinant qu'il avait visé juste avec sa question et tenta d'en savoir plus.

\- De quoi veux-tu te rassurer ? Que tu es toujours apte à combler ces dames ?

\- P't-être bien, ouais... souffla Dean d'une voix faible sans oser refaire face à Sam.

\- T'as déjà eu des soucis ?

Encore une fois, Dean ne dit rien.  
Encore une fois, Sam compris que Dean confirmait par son silence.  
Sam se frotta vivement le visage. Il savait qu'il devait y aller doucement, mais il peinait à garder son calme.

\- Souvent ?

\- Ça fait plusieurs mois... répondit Dean aussitôt, surprenant presque Sam qui pensait devoir deviner une nouvelle fois.

\- Plusieurs mois ? Et la fille que tu as ramenée pendant la chasse aux vampires, à Denver ?

\- Non, non plus...

\- Rien ?

\- Du tout...

Sam considéra un instant son aîné avant de reprendre, le plus sérieusement qu'il put :  
\- On a dû traverser pas mal d'épreuves, c'est normal de ne pas toujours avoir la forme après tout ça.

\- Ce n'est pas _la forme_ qui pose problème... C'est le reste.

\- Le reste ? demanda Sam sans comprendre, le visage affichant toute son interrogation.

\- Sam... lâcha Dean dans un long soupir tout en essuyant ses mains humides de nervosité sur son jean. Tout fonctionne parfaitement bien, je n'ai aucune difficulté à bander. Bien au contraire ! C'est juste que...

Dean marqua un temps, prenant une lourde inspiration, avant d'oser admettre la suite :  
\- Ça n'arrive jamais au bon moment.

Sam eut un hoquet de surprise. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça et devait avouer ne pas trop comprendre ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire.

\- Jamais au bon moment ? C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire : pas avec les bonnes personnes ! déballa Dean plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, laissant Sam dans une incompréhension des plus totale.

Dean releva pour la première fois les yeux sur son frère, comme s'il espérait pouvoir lui faire comprendre d'un coup d'œil ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Cela sembla fonctionner, car Sam ne mit pas longtemps à s'étrangler avec sa propre salive en déclarant :  
\- Tu... ? Attends, quoi ? "Te rassurer", tu voulais dire... Les femmes ? Tu es... excité par des mecs ?

\- Bordel, Sam, ne dis pas des trucs pareils ! s'exclama Dean en se tenant les tempes.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas ça que tu voul'... ?

\- Non ! s'écria Dean avant de reprendre à peine plus calmement. Pas vraiment... ! Enfin... Pas _des mecs_... Peut-être juste... _Un_...

\- Tu... T'as craqué pour un mec ? ne put retenir Sam, abasourdi.

Dean sembla horrifié d'entendre de tels propos sortir de la bouche de son petit frère et se raidit, reculant d'un pas avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé. Il se sentait complètement dépassé et terriblement honteux. Puis une soudaine colère l'envahit, serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les articulations.  
Sam n'avait aucun mal à imaginer l'état dans lequel devait se trouver Dean, c'est pourquoi il préféra ne rien dire tout de suite, ne sachant pas non plus vraiment quoi ajouter sur l'instant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Sam ? souffla Dean après un court moment, entre colère et crainte.

Pris au dépourvu, Sam ne sut quoi répondre, mais se ressaisit rapidement et finit par dire :  
\- À mon avis, rien de bien grave...

\- Sam, putain, c'est pas rien quand même... ! pesta Dean.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Sam, ignorant ouvertement la remarque de Dean.

Dean, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question, sursauta légèrement en se retrouvant dans l'obligation de faire face à ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Hein, heu...

Avant que Dean ne puise répliquer, Castiel apparut au centre de la pièce, les bras ballants, droit comme un _i_.

\- Hello Dean, dit-il en observant intensément le chasseur.

\- Cass... répondit Dean dans un souffle.

\- Sam... ajouta Castiel en guise de salutation à ce dernier, lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil avant de se retourner du côté de Dean. Les anges préparent une rébellion.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Sam alors que Dean ne lâchait pas l'ange des yeux.

\- Il y a eu des morts...

Alors que Castiel expliquait la situation aux deux frères, Dean semblait complètement ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, sans pour autant arrêter de fixer Castiel, presque admiratif. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Sam.

\- Reviens nous voir sitôt que tu as du nouveau, conclu ce dernier, faisait réaliser à Dean qu'il n'avait rien écouté.

\- Très bien, soyez prudent, ajouta Castiel, se tournant encore une fois vers Dean qui, enfin, détourna le visage.

Et l'ange s'en alla comme il était venu.

Voyant son frère garder le silence, Sam déclara :  
\- Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais... Je veux bien te donner un coup de main...

\- Pour ? demanda Dean, cachant mal sa nervosité.

\- Pour conclure avec Cass, annonça Sam, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Dean se pétrifia.  
Sam avait deviné...

.

 **:: FIN ::**

* * *

 _Bon, voilà..._  
 _Juste une petite idée, comme ça._  
 _Je sais que niveau rédaction, on a vu mieux, mais ce n'est pas évident de se remettre dans le bain.  
J'avais envie de faire une suite, raconter comment Sam aide son frère à conclure...  
On verra. Si ça vous tente, alors pourquoi pas, sachant que j'ai mon autre fic à terminer ("Séparation"), ça risque de traîner un peu, alors je voulais déjà proposé un petit quelque chose qui se suffit sans suite.  
Mais **si par le plus grand des hasards cela vous tente** , alors je veux bien m'y mettre quand j'aurai terminé "Séparation".  
Donc n'hésitez pas à vous manifester dans les commentaires ;)_

 _En attendant, je me penche sur la suite de ma fic de la Saint-Valentin, j'espère pouvoir vous proposer la 4e partie prochainement, je planche dessus !_


End file.
